MÄR: Another Lost Story -Reto Fanficker 15 Días-
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: No hay mucho que decir...re-hago el reto fanficker de los 15 días con este nuevo fic, y aquí lo iré publicando.
1. La Maldición de la Luna -Día 1-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY"**

 **Día 1: "Drabble de tu personaje favorito"**

 **Nombre: "La Maldición de la Luna"**

 **Personaje: Alviss**

 **Nota de Autora: Todo el Drabble es narrado por Yumeko, aclarando.**

* * *

 _"LA MALDICION DE LA LUNA"_

 _Ahí está, como siempre, sentando en aquella ventana del fondo con su mirada perdida en el infinito. Sus ojos azules brillan intensamente con la luz de la Luna que baña su figura elegantemente, dándole el aspecto de un verdadero ángel. Su cabello azul es mecido por la refrescante brisa mientras su expresión refleja que otra vez se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos._

-Yumeko. – Murmuró Alviss girándose a verla. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas verme así? –

-¿E-Eh? L-Lo siento…no quería incomodarte. – Respondió Yumeko desviando la mirada avergonzada, provocando que el chico soltara una ligera risa. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Alviss-kun? -

-Nada en especial. – Respondió dirigiendo su mirada nuevamente al paisaje exterior. – Por alguna razón…tu sola presencia calma el disturbio de mi corazón... –

-Alviss-kun… - Murmuró mirándolo fijamente.

 _Su mirada nuevamente se pierde en el horizonte, ¿cuánto tiempo más debe sufrir antes de liberarse de aquella maldición que lo consume lentamente, llevándolo a una dolorosa agonía eterna? Conforme el tiempo pasa, su Zombie Tattoo se apodera de un nuevo centímetro de su cuerpo, pudriéndolo como veneno._

 _Y aunque su mirada se mantiene firme en la esperanza de que algún día se librará de esa maldición, las marcas del tatuaje son totalmente visibles en su cuerpo aún si su ropa lo cubre casi en su totalidad, y poco a poco su voluntad de vivir se pierde con tan sólo pensar que si no derrota a Phantom pronto, se convertirá en un muerto viviente._

-Luna… - Murmuró Yumeko mirando a Alviss.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Te pareces a la Luna. – Repitió acercándose a él.

-¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – Preguntó Alviss en son de molestarla.

-No. – Respondió rápidamente, después se recargó en la ventana justo al lado de Alviss mientras miraba al exterior. – Me refiero…a que eres igual: resplandeciente, elegante, que brilla con intensidad aún en la más profunda oscuridad, que nunca se rinde y siempre da lo mejor de él para alumbrar la sombría noche de sus amigos…tan vivo y noble como la Luna. –

-¿Enserio? – Murmuró dirigiendo su mirada a la Luna. – Entonces la Luna también está maldita. –

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundida mirándolo.

-Porque tiene que hacer eso toda la eternidad. – Respondió con su mirada fija en la Luna. – Jamás podrá descansar de nuevo, deberá cumplir su tarea por siempre sin poder escapar. -

-Tal vez sea cierto. – Dijo Yumeko sonriendo. – Pero…aun así, yo siempre amaré la valentía de la Luna, aún si muero antes que ella. –

Alviss la miró fijamente unos segundos antes de sonreír. – Niña rara. – Dijo volviendo a mirar al exterior.

 _La Luna trabaja duro cada día para traerles la luz a las personas que le son importantes en la oscuridad de la noche…y aunque parezca fuerte y valiente, oculta un secreto detrás de su hermoso resplandor…y es que está condenada a vivir solitaria en ese cielo oscuro por toda la eternidad, viendo cómo los seres que tanto ama perecen frente a sus ojos._

 _Estar condenada a vivir en soledad por toda la eternidad…esa es la Maldición de la Luna._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Bueno, como verán, haré nuevamente el reto fanficker (aunque no he terminado el anterior XD) con mi fanfic "MÄR: Another Lost Story", ¡y aquí está el día 1! ¡Sí señores, con mi persona favorito, Alviss! Tenía que dedicarle el primero X'D y nada mejor que relacionarlo a su maldición TvT creo que es una buena comparación...digo, Alviss y la Luna, así que...en todo caso Ginta sería el Sol (? ¿no? Bueno :'v**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado uwu trataré de subir el día 2 lo antes posible OwO7**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Secreto de Medianoche -Día 2-

**RETO DE LOS 15 DIAS: "MÄR: ANOTHER LOST STORY"**

 **Día 2: "One-shot de tu pareja favorita"**

 **Nombre: "Secreto de Medianoche"**

 **Personajes: Alviss & Yumeko**

 **Nota de Autora: ¡ADVERTENCIA! Contiene posible spoiler del fic original.**

* * *

 _"SECRETO DE MEDIANOCHE"_

Es una noche silenciosa y tranquila, la séptima batalla del War Game había finalizado exitosamente con otra victoria por parte del equipo de MÄR y ahora todos dormían plácidamente en el Castillo Reginrave. La fresca brisa de esa noche sopla sutilmente, las hojas y el viento susurran una melodía llamativa mientras la Luna resplandece en el cielo con todo su esplendor. En la entrada exterior del Castillo se aprecian las siluetas de dos personas: la primera es de un chico de 16 años de 1.68mts de altura con cabello azulado que resplandecía con la luz lunar de color azul brillante mientras era mecido ligeramente por el viento; la segunda pertenecía a una chica de 14 años de 1.60mts de altura con cabello castaño suelto que danzaba en el aire junto a la brisa y que resplandecía de color violáceo.

La luz de la Luna bañaba sus figuras elegantemente dándoles un aspecto angelical mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente a los ojos en silencio, con sus expresiones reflejando una completa paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión, Alviss-kun? – Preguntó Yumeko rompiendo el silencio (aunque no era incómodo en absoluto) del lugar.

-Sí. – Respondió Alviss mirándola con una ligera sonrisa. – Ya he tomado una. –

-¿Y entonces…? – Murmuró Yumeko ligeramente nerviosa por aquella respuesta.

-Acepto tu petición. – Respondió el peliazul desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado. – Es un poco vergonzoso, pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción por esta vez. –

-¡Gracias, Alviss-kun! – Exclamó la castaña con alegría saltando hacia él para abrazarlo. - ¡Bien, ven conmigo entonces! ¡Te haré algo maravilloso! –

-Sí, está bien. – Aceptó tomándola de la mano, comenzando a caminar detrás de ella.

Yumeko tomó rumbo de regreso hacia el Castillo Reginrave, en su rostro permanecía dibujada una sonrisa de emoción y felicidad que provocaba una ligera sonrisa en Alviss cada vez que la miraba tan contenta. El corazón del peliazul estaba más tranquilo ahora que veía de nuevo esa sonrisa, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la vio sonreír así? Probablemente muchos días…recordaba con claridad aquél día como si hubiese ocurrido ayer. Sí, era un día que jamás olvidaría.

Había sido después de que Yumeko perdiera en la quinta batalla del War Game, todos estaban festejando otra victoria por parte de MÄR como usualmente lo hacían, a mitad de la fiesta la Toramizu menor se acercó seriamente hacia Alviss pidiéndole que fuera con ella para hablar a solas. Fue ahí, en ese momento, cuando Yumeko le confesó muchos de sus secretos, como su verdadera identidad o la verdadera forma en la que llegó a MÄR Heaven, pero nunca olvidaría las últimas palabras que ella pronunció: _Te quiero, Alviss-kun._

Sí…esas palabras se habían grabado en el fondo de su memoria, y a pesar de su respuesta directa (aunque algo hiriente), después de hacer aquella promesa tan dura para ella, Yumeko le sonrió con tanta felicidad, alegría y emoción que logró sacudir el corazón de Alviss. Esa sonrisa cálida que solamente le había dedicado a él, esa sonrisa llena de entusiasmo que le provocaba una sonrisa cada vez que la veía, esa sonrisa sincera que sólo era para él. _Esa sonrisa que le decía cuán grande era el amor de Yumeko por él._

El peliazul se había perdido en sus memorias que no se dio cuenta en qué momento entraron en el Castillo otra vez, algo desorientado siguió de igual manera a la castaña hasta una habitación grande donde habían grandes cantidades de telas diferentes, hilos y algunas máquinas de coser.

-¡Bien, llegamos! – Exclamó Yumeko emocionada soltando al chico para sacar una cinta métrica de su morral. – Primero tengo que sacarte medidas, párate ahí. – Dijo apuntando a una esquina.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Alviss caminando hacia el lugar que Yumeko indicó.

-Umm…ne-necesito que…te quites…la playera…por favor… - Murmuró con la mirada baja y sus mejillas rosadas.

-Bien. – Respondió Alviss tranquilamente mientras bajaba el cierre de su playera para quitársela, dejando al descubierto sus brazos, su pecho y ligeramente su cadera.

Yumeko lo miró y rápidamente desvió su mirada al sentir que su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro enrojecía fuertemente, trató de calmarse respirando hondo antes de volver a mirarlo, esta vez observó cada detalle de la zona descubierta del peliazul, viendo con claridad el Zombie Tattoo que yacía cubriendo gran parte del pecho y los brazos de Alviss, partiendo de aquella marca con forma de una especie de flama roja con negro que estaba en el centro del pecho del chico.

La castaña suspiró antes de acercarse al chico para comenzar a medirlo. – Levanta los brazos, por favor. – Dijo mirándolo ligeramente sonrojada, Alviss la obedeció y ella rodeó con su cinta su pecho a partir de la parte baja de las axilas.

La chica, al darle la vuelta para tomar su medida exacta, pudo ver que el Zombie Tattoo se extendía desde el pecho y los brazos hasta su espalda. Yumeko suspiró nuevamente para controlarse antes de bajar la cinta hacia la cintura del chico para medirla y sucesivamente midió su cuello, pocos segundos después se separó de él para anotar sus medidas en un cuaderno.

-Ya terminé con la parte superior, puedes cubrirte si gustas. – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

-Vale. – Respondió Alviss tomando de nuevo su playera para vestirse.

-Bueno… ¿Quieres que empecemos de una vez con estas medidas o quieres que saque las otras de una vez? – Preguntó girándose a verlo.

-Bueno, saquemos todas de una vez, aprovechando que ya estoy parado aquí. – Respondió Alviss quitándose el cinturón doble de cuero negro con hebillas de plata con un dibujo de una cruz del pantalón, en el cual llevaba enganchado el ÄRM 13 Totem Pole.

-¡¿Q-Qué haces…?! – Exclamó Yumeko nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Uh? Creí que el cinturón te estorbaría… - Murmuró Alviss mirándola confundido.

-A-Ah… - Murmuró Yumeko soltando un suspiro largo para calmarse, había sentido cómo su corazón casi se salía.

Alviss miró tal reacción y soltó una carcajada. - ¿Qué clase de cosas estabas pensado, Yumeko? –

-¡Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa! – Exclamó Yumeko avergonzada. – Como sea, voy a medirte la cintura y el largo… - Murmuró en un ligero puchero para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Sí, sí. – Respondió Alviss con una ligera risa.

-Deja de burlarle, tonto. – Murmuró inflando sus cachetes mientras se ponía de rodillas para medir la cadera de Alviss, pasando después a medir el largo desde su cintura hasta sus tobillos y el largo de sus brazos y espalda, una vez que terminó se puso de pie y regresó a la mesa para anotar las medidas faltantes en el cuaderno. – Bien, con esto será suficiente. –

-¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Alviss volviendo a colocarse su cinturón.

-Bueno…supongo que debería empezar a dibujar algunos diseños. – Respondió Yumeko acercando una silla. – Siéntate ahí mirándome fijamente. –

-¿Para qué? – Preguntó confundido, pero obedeciendo su indicación.

-Porque necesito estarte viendo detenidamente para poder crear los diseños que vayan a la perfección con tu estilo. – Respondió tomando el cuaderno y un lápiz, sentándose a un metro y medio de Alviss mientras lo miraba fijamente por unos minutos antes de sonreír, después comenzó a dibujar algo en el cuaderno, mirando al chico de vez en cuando.

-Es adorable tu cara cuando estás concentrada. – Dijo Alviss con una pequeña risa.

-No digas esas cosas, tonto… - Murmuró mirándolo de reojo sonrojada. – Y no te muevas. –

-Sí, sí… - Respondió con voz serena, restándole importancia.

-Hmph…es un poco difícil dibujarte… ¿Por qué tenías que tener el cabello así? – Murmuró Yumeko frustrada.

-¿Ahora te desquitas con mi cabello? Además, ¿qué tienes en contra de los picos? – Preguntó Alviss mirándola con los ojos achinados.

-Pasa que no dejan que haga bien mi boceto. – Respondió Yumeko tratando de dibujar.

-Entonces no lo dibujes y punto. – Dijo Alviss cruzando los brazos indignado.

-¡Qué no te muevas, idiota! – Exclamó arrancando la hoja del cuaderno. - ¡Mo~, no me gusta! ¡Empezaré de cero! – Dijo arrojando la hoja hecha bolita al suelo cerca de Alviss.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Alviss desdoblando la hoja, viendo que el dibujo ahí era él de pie vistiendo una camisa de manga media de cuello doblado, un chaleco encima desmangado que terminaba en cuatro puntas (donde las dos más largas eran las traseras), un pantalón similar al que usualmente usaba y sus típicos tenis. – Wow…dibujas muy bien, y la ropa que diseñaste se ve bien en el boceto, ¿cuál fue el problema? –

-No me gustó. – Respondió con simpleza mientras comenzaba a dibujar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó confundido.

-Porque es demasiado simple…contigo de modelo no puedo darme el lujo de hacer trajes tan simples…yo quiero hacer algo que vaya a la perfección contigo. – Respondió prosiguiendo con su nuevo boceto. – Ahora no te muevas. –

-Si tú lo dices… - Murmuró guardando el dibujo en su bolsillo del pantalón antes de acomodarse otra vez.

 **[…]**

-No, no, no, ¡no! – Exclamó frustrada Yumeko arrancando la hoja y aventándola a una pila de papeles. - ¡Este tampoco! –

-Has hecho más de 20 bocetos, comenzaré a cobrarte. – Dijo Alviss mirándola de reojo.

-No te creas el _sexy model_ , Alviss-kun. – Respondió Yumeko mirándolo. - ¡AGH! – Gritó golpeando su rostro contra el cuaderno. - ¡Es inútil! ¡No importa cuánto lo intente, no consigo dibujar nada bueno! ¿He perdido mi talento? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil diseñarte algo?! –

-No entiendo por qué te estresas tanto por eso. – Murmuró Alviss sobándose la nuca confundido.

-¡Porque quiero diseñar algo bueno para ti! ¡Por eso me estreso! – Respondió girándose a verlo.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó mirándola.

-¡Porque te quiero, idiota! – Exclamó sin medir sus palabras, al darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente había dicho desvió rápidamente la mirada mientras su rostro se sonrojaba. Otra vez lo había dicho por impulso…

-Ya veo…entonces todo este tiempo ha sido por eso. – Agregó Alviss mirando al techo pensativo.

-No lo digas como si fuera cualquier cosa… - Murmuró Yumeko bajando la mirada. – Me duele… -

-No lo decía en esa forma, perdóname Yumeko. – Se disculpó mirándola con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó mirándolo de reojo.

-Porque si me hubieras dicho que era por eso desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles. – Respondió Alviss con serenidad. – Solamente me hubieras preguntado y listo. –

-Probablemente no habrías elegido ninguno, todos era horribles. – Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Eso, o me hubieras mentido para hacerme sentir mejor, siempre eres así. –

-No lo hago por eso, pero tampoco quiero verte triste por mi culpa. – Dijo acercándose a ella. – Además…si tengo uno que me gusta. –

-¿Cuál? – Preguntó mirándolo.

-Este. – Dijo sacando el boceto que había guardado en su pantalón.

-¿Ese? Pero si fue el primero que deseché. – Dijo confundida. - ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –

-No, lo digo enserio. – Respondió Alviss mirando el dibujo. – Me gusta. –

-¿Por qué? Es horrible… - Murmuró Yumeko mirando de nuevo el dibujo.

-Porque fue el primero que dibujaste para mí. – Respondió Alviss mirando el boceto. – Así como la primera impresión cuenta cuando conoces a alguien, cuando vi el primer traje que diseñarte para mí supe qué tipo de imagen mía es la que realmente tienes en mente. –

-Alviss-kun… - Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo fijamente sonrojada, cuando el peliazul cruzó mirada con ella, inmediatamente desvió la mirada. - ¡O-Originalmente iba a dibujar un traje de payaso! ¡Pe-Pero no quería ser malvada! ¡Jajaja! – Exclamó rápidamente con una voz fingida. – _"¡¿Q-Q-Qué estupidez acabo de decir?! ¡Justo cuando Alviss-kun me halagó…!" –_

-Ya veo, ya veo. – Dijo Alviss con una risita, agachándose a la altura a la que estaba Yumeko y acercando su rostro al oído de ella. – Pero no lo hiciste, y eso es lo que cuenta. –

-¡¿Q-Q-Qué…?! – Tartamudeó totalmente nerviosa de haber sentido su aliento cerca de su oído, rápidamente se giró a verlo, sonrojándose al tope cuando vio su rostro a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia.

-Quiero este. – Dijo Alviss mirándola fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa. - ¿Lo harás para mí? –

-Y-Y-Yo…yo… - Murmuró torpemente.

Yumeko se había quedado paralizada al observarlo tan cerca, viendo sus labios rosados a tan sólo pocos centímetros de ella…sí acercaba su rostro un poco podría alcanzarlos…sí, solo tenía que acercarse. Fuera de juicio y siguiendo su instinto, la castaña acercó lentamente su rostro con disimulo al de él, cuando sus labios estaban a tan solo dos milímetros de rozarse…Alviss se enderezó.

-¿Lo harás? – Preguntó Alviss nuevamente viéndola.

-¿E-Eh? S-Sí… - Respondió poniéndose de pie. – Buscaré las telas. – Dijo yéndose hacia los grandes rollos de diversas telas. – _"¿Qué fue eso…?" –_ Pensó confundida de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. – _"Estaba tan cerca de mí…si tan solo hubiera tardado dos segundos más en levantarse…lo habría conseguido ¿verdad…?" –_ Se cuestionó tocando inconscientemente sus labios. – _"Los labios de Alviss-kun… ¿Qué sabor tendrán?" –_ Se preguntó mentalmente, quizás tardaría mucho tiempo en averiguarlo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? – Preguntó Alviss mirándola.

-¿Eh? Bueno… ¿Podrías traer estas telas de aquí a la mesa entonces? – Preguntó girándose a verlo.

-Seguro. – Respondió tomando las dos telas de diferente tono de gris oscuro.

-También aquella azul, por favor. – Dijo apuntando a otra al fondo.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió Alviss caminando hacia la tela para cargarla junto a las otras dos y llevarla hasta la enorme mesa donde habían distintos tipos de herramientas. - ¿Te ayudo en otra cosa? –

-¿Y ahora qué mosca te picó? – Preguntó Yumeko mirándolo confundida.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Dijo mirándola.

-Bueno…normalmente eres el chico "yo trabajo solo y a mi manera", que estés tan servicial conmigo es extraño… - Respondió mirándolo sospechosamente.

-¿Acaso no fuiste tú la que me pidió el favor? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo.

-Sí, pero… -

-Bah, total…primero me pides un favor y ahora me "insultas" preguntando que por qué soy tan amable… - Murmuró desviando la mirada. – Uno ya no puede ser bueno porque rápidamente lo tachan de raro. –

-¡No! ¡No me refería a eso! – Exclamó rápidamente en defensa Yumeko. – Yo sólo estaba confundida…me era imposible creer que Alviss-kun estuviese siendo tan amable conmigo… -

-¿Por qué? –

-Bueno…tú siempre eres reservado y serio, solamente se te ve relajado cuando hablas con Belle. – Respondió con ligeros celos. – Normalmente el que haría este tipo de cosas sería Nanashi-kun…por eso simplemente me pareció imposible que realmente Alviss-kun estuviera aquí conmigo a estas horas de la noche para ayudarme en un capricho. –

-Si quieres llamo a Nanashi para que venga contigo. – Dijo Alviss mirándola.

-¡No me refería a eso! – Replicó rápidamente.

-No te entiendo, ¿qué quieres entonces? – Preguntó el peliazul irritado.

-No quiero nada, no necesito nada… - Murmuró Yumeko desviando la mirada. – Yo sólo…quiero que Alviss-kun…me quiera… -

-Yumeko… - Murmuró Alviss sorprendido por su respuesta. – Y-Yo… -

-¡Bien! – Exclamó Yumeko interrumpiéndolo. - ¡No debo perder el tiempo! ¡A seguir trabajando! – Dijo tratando de desviar el tema, regresando a dibujar en la tela el diseño.

Alviss la miró un poco confundido, pero sonrió ligeramente al entender su punto. - ¿Quieres ayuda entonces? –

-Alviss… - Murmuró girándose a verlo. - ¡Sí! – Asintió sonriéndole.

 **[…]**

Habían pasado 4 largas horas, Alviss había tratado de ayudarla lo más que podía y Yumeko se esforzaba en terminar el trabajo. El reloj marcaba las 5:09 am.

-¡Terminé! – Exclamó Yumeko emocionada. - ¡Finalmente lo terminé! –

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Alviss acercándose a ella. – Déjame verlo. –

-¡Mira, mira! – Dijo girándose a verlo mientras le mostraba el traje en un maniquí.

-Vaya, te ha quedado muy bien. – Dijo mirando asombrado el vestuario. - ¿Puedo probármelo ahora? –

-¿Eh? S-Sí… - Asintió Yumeko.

-Gracias. – Dijo tomando la ropa y yéndose detrás de las telas a cambiarse. Pasaron solamente 7 minutos para que el chico regresara usando el traje de Yumeko. La camisa era de un tono azul iris oscuro, el chaleco era gris oscuro, la corbata plateada al igual que los botones de la camisa y el chaleco, el pantalón era negro y sus tenis eran los que siempre llevaba. – Bueno, me queda a la medida y es cómoda. – Agregó mirando a la castaña, Yumeko no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo luce en tu modelo estrella? –

-Ya te dije que no eres un sexy model, Alviss-kun. – Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo. – Pero luce muy bien en ti, me gusta mucho. –

-A mí también. – Dijo Alviss acercándose a ella, abrazándola con sutileza por la cintura. – Gracias. – Le susurró al oído.

-Alviss-kun… - Murmuró sonrojada. – No, yo soy quien debería agradecerte. – Dijo sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo. – Gracias por desvelarte para cumplir mi capricho, Alviss-kun. –

-Bueno, no podemos desperdiciar el traje. – Dijo Alviss separándose y tomándola de la mano. - ¿Quieres bailar? –

-¿Eh? ¿Ahora? – Preguntó, Alviss solo asintió. – Pero no hay música ni nada… -

-¿Y? Solo imagínala. – Dijo con simpleza el peliazul.

-Alviss… - Murmuró mirándolo. - ¡De acuerdo! – Asintió sonriéndole.

Ambos se situaron en el medio y comenzaron a bailar un vals lento en silencio. Alviss la tomaba de la cintura con la izquierda y Yumeko lo tomaba del hombro con la derecha, ambos tenían sus manos agarrándose fuertemente mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

-Yumeko. – La llamó Alviss con voz dulce.

-¿Sí? – Murmuró Yumeko mirándolo.

-Gracias. – Dijo sonriéndole.

-Ya te dije que no agradezcas. – Respondió Yumeko.

-No me refiero al traje. – Interrumpió Alviss.

-¿Entonces? – Preguntó confundida.

Alviss sonrió cálidamente antes de darle un sutil beso en los labios, Yumeko se quedó petrificada ante aquella acción inesperada del peliazul, su corazón se aceleró y su rostro enrojeció fuertemente. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, correspondiendo el beso del chico. _El beso que tanto anhelaba._

 _-"Los labios de Alviss-kun son cálidos y suaves…" –_ Pensó Yumeko cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar. – _"El sabor de Alviss-kun…" –_

Pasaron unos minutos para que Alviss se separara un poco de ella cuando le comenzó a faltar el aire a Yumeko, ambos se miraron a los ojos, el peliazul sonrió al notar el aspecto nervioso de la castaña.

-Gracias por amarme, Yumeko. – Dijo Alviss con sinceridad.

-Alviss… - Murmuró Yumeko abrazándolo del cuello, volviendo a besarlo. Esta vez Alviss fue el que se sorprendió, pero rápidamente la abrazó de la cintura y se dejó llevar.

 _Está bien si tengo que esperar un mes, un año, una eternidad, puedo soportarlo mientras pueda seguir viendo la sonrisa de Alviss. Solo con eso está bien por ahora. Sé que lentamente pero sin pausa, él está esforzándose por mí, puedo sentirlo en alguna parte de mi corazón._

 _Quiero que seas libre, quiero que seas feliz y quiero que dejes de afligirte por mí, yo estoy bien. Pero, por favor, nunca lo olvides: sin importar el qué, el futuro ni el destino, Alviss, **yo siempre te amaré** , es una promesa._

 _Así que sigamos forjando más secretos de medianoche juntos._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Y al fin pude terminar el día 2 XDDDD creo que me agarró fuerte la inspiración que simplemente no pude parar XDDDDD un poquito largo, pero creo que le puse la ternura que esperaba QwQ espero que les haya gustado uwu**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
